


Lost in You

by Sasswolf_Hale



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasswolf_Hale/pseuds/Sasswolf_Hale
Summary: Yeah, I had definitely gotten lost in the guy. Maybe, somewhere along the line, he'd gotten lost in me, too.
Or the one where Reno screws up his chances to get who he wants...or does he?





	

If it hadn't been for him, I'd still be out doing Gaia-knows-what. I owed him my life, yet I'd somehow given him my heart. Which sucked in every form of the word, seeing as I didn't exist to the guy. He was just commanding officer, I was still a rookie. Which pissed me off. But at the same time, it saddened me. It was almost like there was a carnival going on in my head whenever it came to him. There were hints from him that said he felt the same, but a part of me knew that that was just a show of how amazing he was as an officer. But still, an insinuation during a briefing, a lingering glance, simple gestures like that. I was resigned to just live with the torment. I'd given my heart to someone who wouldn't care, and that was just how my life went. Not even my brother could have helped me. Hell, I was willing to bet not even my sweetheart little niece would have been able to stop me from falling for the guy. Not that it mattered, I suppose. I took my problems to the clubs and wasted my paycheck drowning out my sorrow; a bad thing when you're a recovering gang member and junkie. But I was willing to take the chances. I'd taken a chance that hadn't gone in my favor when it came to my job, I could do it when it came to my life.

My phone went off as I was downing my fourteenth mako/whiskey combo that I was famous for drinking. I set the glass tumbler down and reached into my pocket to answer the damn ringing thing before I got pissed off. "Sinclair, yo." I said simply, not looking at the number.

"Rookie, why aren't you at HQ?" his voice sent a thrill through me despite my efforts to quench it, and I quickly gulped down the remnants of my drink.

"'S my night off, bossman." I retorted, my voice just as cold as his seemed to be. Damnit, I hated the weird ass control he had over me sometimes. A part of me already wanted to go back to HQ, while another part of me just wanted to stay put and make him come drag me back to Headquarters. I was struggling between which path I wanted to go down when he spoke up again.

"You had better not be wasting your paycheck again, Reno." He commented, and I found myself smirking. Bastard knew my name after all.

"And what if I am?" I asked, my tone pure rebellion as he sighed on the other end of the line. "Like I said, 's my night off."

"You report back to base in half an hour. Not a second past 2 am." He said sharply. I glanced at the clock. Well fuck, it was almost 1:30. I couldn't help but huff indignantly.

"Fine, fine." I replied. "Half an hour. Back on base." I recited, hating the fact that I'd taken the road often traveled. My usually flamboyant nature had no will when it came to what he wanted. Just another part of the torment of being in love with the Commander. I gave a sigh as I ordered one last drink and downed it in one gulp. I laid a large tip on the bar for the bartender, stood up and walked out into the warm night air. I ran a hand through my hair, which reflected against the glass of the shops like a flame, as I started towards Shin-Ra headquarters in silence.

It took me all of ten minutes to get back to base. I glanced up at the camera and waved at it as I stepped inside the doors. After getting through the commons, I started for the Turk dorms. I opened my door thirty seconds before the half hour deadline. Walking inside, I threw my keys on the little shelf beside the door and turned half-ass to relock the bolt. I couldn't help but sigh as I walked to my bathroom to wash up. The water was hot and it relaxed me as I simply stood beneath the spray. I gave a mix between a sigh and a yawn as I turned the water off. I ran a towel haphazardly, stumbling towards my bed. I almost collapsed on the contraption, as was the norm for me, when I spotted a white object laying atop the dark sheets. Picking the thing up, I realized it was a white rose, a pale grey ribbon wrapped around it with a note. Who the hell had snuck into my room to lay a rose with a card on my bed? The thought in and of itself was disturbing to say the least. I was captured by my own curiosity and sat down on the bed to open the card, one hand slipping to turn on the bedside lamp. My eyes widened when I read the words neatly scrawled on the little white rectangle.

Maybe next time I'll be more important than a drink, rookie. Stay home next week. Meet me in my office at 7pm. Till then. – Tseng

I felt anger boil up inside; although it was directed at myself. I had gone off and let the alcohol pull me away and it had cost me my fucking chance, yo. What the hell? Then I took time to look at the card and the flower left behind, and I gave a little smile. He'd left me a gift. And a note with instructions for next week, which I thoroughly intended on following. I managed to get back to my kitchen and put the rose in some water, setting it on the counter by the sink. I then stumbled back to my bed, smiling as I thought about the possibilities for next week. Yeah, I had definitely gotten lost in the guy. Maybe, somewhere along the line, he'd gotten lost in me, too.


End file.
